ron university
by wuwuwulililili419
Summary: Ron goes muggle on us...dates a muggle girl...gets into a muggle fight...not clear why...just read
1. Happy Birthday

Caroline sat on a comfortable red and pink couch in the far corner of a chic, but not expensive, restaurant; stirring a ginger ale in her baby blue dress. She looked around waiting for Ron to arrive. He was not late, he still had, Caroline checked her watch, ten minutes. She unfolded the foil of another chocolate, the multicolor rapper glimmering in the setting sun.  
In due time Ron pulled open the oak doors and smiled and blew her a kiss, she knew that this was a very queer thing, but she did not mind as she seemed to float from her seat. He was carrying a large cardboard box. When the host inquired about it, he allowed her a peak and explained it. She looked tentative, but whatever was in the box and Ron's smooth talking swooned her to let him take it.  
"Agh! What's that smell?" Caroline asked once the box got near her.  
"It's her." He handed Caroline the box and inside was a puppy cocker spaniel, a dog, to those who foolishly do not know their breeds.  
"Ohmygosh! Ron I love you, she's adorable. What is her name? How old is she? How'd you know that's what I wanted?"  
Ron grinned at her excitement.  
"You can name her whatever you want, just not Bob, that's cruel. She is a month old, today. And you complain all the time about how you're parents never let you have a dog, so."  
"I never complain."  
"You always complain."  
"Fine, whatever, I just love my gift..."  
"I'm glad you do, what shall we name her?"  
"Um." Caroline stared at the puppy, "Deppy."  
"Hmm. Deppy? It may just grow on her." After a long and delightful dinner, Pierce suggested that they go home; after all, it was important to get rest for her birthday surprise on Friday.  
Caroline jumped up and down in her seat; Man elbowed her.  
"Ow," Caroline rubbed her arm. "Who did that?" You see, Caroline was being blindfolded so we could all take her to her birthday party. Even though her birthday was in the summer, we choose to celebrate her half birthday, because we were all going different directions during the summer.  
Emily pushed herself more toward the window. Liney was suffocating her; she was in the middle of the back seat, stuck. She sighed and rested her chin on her hand, and sighed.  
"Where are we going?" Caroline demanded, again, for the millionth time.  
"We aren't telling!" Amanda and Emily yelled again.  
"Shesh! Well, is Ron coming?" Liney asked again. Ron had remained quiet the whole time; he was listening, on his walkman, to some of his favorite oldies. He smiled when he heard is name.  
Maeve peered over the seat and hissed into Amanda's ear.  
"Why am in back with Pierce?"  
"It's not like I wanted you to." Amanda hissed back.  
"Ugh! Leslie?" Maeve begged.  
"No, we're almost there! We are not stopping!"  
I pulled in to the driveway.  
"Where here! Where here, aren't we?" Caroline shouted with glee. Ron laughed to himself.  
We piled out of the car. Amanda untied the scarf.  
"Ooooo!" Caroline jumped up and down clapping her hands. "A carnival!" She hugged us all, and KISSED Ron.  
"Want some dinner?" Maeve asked, pulling out her wallet.  
"Sure." We all headed over to the nearest corn dog stands.  
We walked around for a while. Amanda, Pierce, Ron and Caroline decided to go into the love tunnel, while Emmy, Maeve, Troy, and I decided to go on a roller costar. When we got back, I looked at my watch. Where was she?  
"Something wrong, Les?" Caroline asked.  
"You're birthday surprise is late."  
"Oooo! I love surprises."  
"I know. Ron said. He put is arm around her. "Is anyone up for a roller coaster?"  
Caroline was a little apprehensive about roller coasters. Love tunnels were fine. They were dark, with strange random pink lights everywhere.  
We had all volunteered already and Ron was waiting for Caroline's answer.  
"Um, sure." Ron smiled and put his arm around Caroline.  
Caroline had always had a fear of roller costars. However, this was a good time to get over it. She breathed in as the coaster made its twists, turns up, and downs. Against the racing, speed Ron grabbed her hand, which made her feel better by completely emptying her stomach and filling it with warmth. She smiled and he smiled back.  
Finally, the costar ended and she did not feel well at all. Her head was racing, dizzy, and her mouth felt dry. Her feet touched the ground again and her knees nearly buckled beneath her. Liney ran with all her might to one of the docks on the pier. The fresh sea air refreshed her brain and Ron called out to her. She was ready to head back, she felt better. But then the thoughts and visions of the twists and turns came back to her and she breathed one last breath of sea air before her mind went blank and she barely felt, as if she was dreaming, the water that now engulfed her body.  
Ron saw it all, from behind, the light swaying of her graceful body, and the even more graceful fall of her as she plunged into the Atlantic. There was no doubt in his mind as he ran after and plunged into the murky green sea. He grasped her frail body and blasted off to shore.  
When he returned to shore, the choking Caroline in his two arms, a crowd had gathered. Including me, we all worried about Liney. Was she going to be okay? Ron leaned down to resuscitate her, but when his lips were barely an inch away, she awoke and slapped him.  
"What was that for?" Ron asked.  
"What?" Caroline blinked.  
"You slapped me."  
"I did!?"  
"You did."  
"I'm sorry! So, so, so sorry!"  
"Where is she? Is she okay? Oh, for heavens sake, Justin, HURRY UP! She could've died!" Caroline jumped up from the sand, her clothes wet and sandy, but she knew that voice. It was.  
"Stin!"  
"Liney! Oh, my gosh, I'm so glad you're okay. We were going to surprise you later, but then LiLi told me! Are you okay? What happened?"  
"Stin, calm down I'm fine."  
"Good; glad to hear it." Then the brunette guy behind her coughed, "Oh sorry, Justin, this is Liney, Liney this is Justin is studying to be a rocket scientist!" Kristen said with glee, not the least bit modest.  
Everyone else ran up beside her and hugged Liney. Amanda turned and stared at Kristen's boyfriend. He looked a wee bit younger than she did.  
"Who's this?" she asked, putting her hand out to shake his.  
"Justin." Kristen perked, showing off her new boyfriend. She was about to explain what he was studying to be and all but then Ron suggested that they take Caroline home. Amanda offered to take everyone to dinner and we all accepted.  
When we all hopped into my car and we drove off. Ron suggested that they put up a black blanket to block everyone out. Peaceful, he said.  
On the way home we could here the two back there, it was so.sickening that I had to replace it with the loud Rancid, but that didn't even work.  
When we got home Liney did not seem any better, perhaps worse. Her hair was off in all different directions and her skin was wet and she smelled of sweat and the sea, but she had a huge smile on her face. Ron looked almost the same.  
We all headed off to our dorms, fought over the showers and got ready for dinner.  
"So." Emmy asked when we got the dinner. "Feel rested with the 'black curtain'."  
Liney kicked Emmy in the shins.  
"Tell me Justin," Amanda asked, her eye lashes fluttering. "What are you studying to be?"  
"A rocket scientist." Justin answered through his pizza.  
"Really, that's so interesting." Amanda twisted her finer around her hair. Pierce looked at Amanda then at Justin, then back again at Amanda. He looked startled then coughed. Amanda snapped back in reality and smiled at Pierce. The rest of the dinner went fine and when were all done we headed back to our rooms.  
I stayed up late and watched Saturday Night Live, until someone knocked on my door.  
"Who is it?" I called. Readjusting myself on my futon and muting Jimmy Fallon.  
"Liney, can I come in?" She asked.  
"Doors open."  
Caroline walked in and jumped on the couch next to me she grabbed a pillow.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"There's a party tomorrow, at the Kappa's." I nodded. "And this guy, he's in my classical music class. You might know him; he takes creative writing with you. Well, he asked me to ask you if you would be okay, um, having dinner with him. Or if you're ready to date again for that matter."  
I thought about. Bailey and I hand not spoken in a long time. It wouldn't surprise me if he thought we were broken up.  
"Sure," I decided.  
"Really? He's going to be so happy."  
The rest of the night, we talked about Ron and how Liney was lucky to have him. She didn't mention anything about the black blanket. However, I let it play out in my mind, and then just as quickly shunned it.  
The next morning I came over to their dorm and we did our biology homework together. Deppy following us around whenever we got up for snacks. Around noon, Caroline called Perry and thrust the phone at me. We made plans to meet at a club, for tonight. We were all going to be there.  
That night we all dressed in our usual clubbing outfits, the sparkles, the colors, and the makeup.  
I didn't really know who Perry was, or what he looked like. Nevertheless, he was sweet and funny, scrawny and caring.  
Ron put his arm around Caroline.  
"How are you feeling, sweetie?" He kissed Liney on her forehead and she felt warm and safe.  
"Much better, kiss me again and I'll have a better answer." Ron did as he was told/  
"Hmmm, still not sure, once more please." Ron did. "Perfect."  
From a distance I could see Ron and Liney, they were off in there little corner. Everyone else, including myself, was sitting on the couches at the Kappa's house.  
"So, when's the next time you'll need a knight in shinning armor?" Ron asked.  
"Hmmm.good thing you weren't in armor." Caroline laughed.  
"Next time I promise to wear some. I think it will make me look.sexy."  
Caroline snorted.  
"Sexy?"  
"What? I could pull it off." 


	2. Jack comes

"Uh hu. sure." Caroline laughed sarcastically.  
Liney ran through the halls of the lonely building where her next class, the class she was late for, was. Secretly, she was cursing to herself, but soon her thoughts were interrupted by a loud pain in her head. What idiot was not looking where he was going and had run into her?  
A beautiful idiot. He had rutty brown hair and deep brown eyes she thought she could stare in forever. Apparently, that was just what she was doing, for he swayed in front of her than carelessly waved his hands.  
"You awake, love? Bit of a blow, wasn't it? " he asked with a hearty smile.  
"I'm fine, but I've got to get to class. Bye." Caroline scurried off to her class. Slid in the door and scampered to the nearest free seat and waited for the professor to ridicule her. However, to her surprise he did no such thing, in fact everyone was now starring at the same guy she had run into. He was tall with scruffy cargo jeans and I white long sleeve shirt.  
"Welcome Mr. Sparrow, glad to see you've found time in your busy schedule to join us for class."  
"Sorry, sir, bit of a run in on my way to class." He smiled and winked at Caroline.  
"Well, try not to run into any inanimate objects next time."  
"Oh, no, sir this was far from that."  
"Whatever, just sit down, Mr. Sparrow."  
And, after a pointless hour with that indignant teacher, they were finally let free.  
Caroline collected her books and began to walk out the door. She sighed a heavy sigh and began walking over to where she was to meet Ron when Mr. Sparrow jogged up behind her.  
"Hullo," he said very cheerfully taking a swooping bow.  
"Hi, listen, I'm sorry.Mr. Sparrow, about making you late to class and all." Liney said.  
"Fell free to call me Jack, till you must call me Captain Jack. Oh, my dear.my dear..well, whatever your name may be, there is no reason to worry about me, I'm perfectly fine, bit of a bruise from your bag, I can't even begin to imagine what you keep in there, but whatever it may be, it sure did hurt."  
"Oh, that, just some light reading material," Liney admitted shyly.  
"I would not choose that adjective to describe it, but to each his.or in your case, her, own."  
"Thanks."  
"No, thank you."  
"Why? I did nothing Oh, wait, I made you late to class. But there's no reason to say thanks."  
"Oh, but you brightened my day, and that is worth many more thanks then I can give."  
Caroline blushed, he was so incredibly sweet, besides, the taste of rum and salt.  
"Thanks."  
"Would you mind, if I where to make sure you were. safe, to wherever you may go now?"  
"You mean to walk me somewhere?"  
"If you must put it on that level, love," Jack's eyes twinkled with mischief in the setting sun.  
"You do know I have a boyfriend, right?"  
"I assumed you must."  
"Ugh, well whatever, I have to go now. Bye." She started to walk off when he yelled after her.  
"Don't believe I caught your name."  
"Don't believe I dropped it." Again, to perhaps her annoyance (or pleasure) he ran after her.  
Ron began walking up the bend. Liney was fifteen minutes late, and the horror of where she may be caused him to come looking for her. He saw her shinny, parted golden hair first. He smiled at the reassurance and sincerity it brought him. Then slowly his smile faded into confusion, then jealousy. For at first, when she saw the long locks of someone talking to her, really prancing after her like a puppy, he thought it was a new friend she had made. But then he saw that the creature in dreadlocks was a man. As they came closer, he could see in the eyes of this guy that he liked Liney. He recognized them as his own, minus the sweat and joyous memories they shared.  
He waved and put on a fake smile as he came up and kissed Liney.  
"Who's this?" He asked after they parted.  
"Him? Oh, yes, him, that's Jack."  
"How do you do?" Jack asked dramatically. He gave a bow, as before, but this time it was of mockery.  
"Fine," Ron said coldly. "Um, we have places to see, things to do, showers to take, so we must be off."  
"Lucky man you must be to take showers with the likes of her." Jack said with a smirk. Caroline was shocked. She wanted to punch him, but then the way he said it made it sound funny. And she saw in his cozy eyes that he was joking. So she laughed, for she did find it funny. Despite the inconsistent political correctness of it all. Ron eyed her suspiciously. She only laughed at sick jokes like these when they were funny, like Leslie's, this was just "hand me a trashcan, bring some air freshener and get out of here for the next twenty minutes." Sick. He shuttered.  
"Next class, eh?" Jack said smiling a golden-toothed smile.  
Caroline nodded as she was shuffled off by Ron.  
"I DO NOT trust that guy." Ron said as they studied in her dorm.  
"Why not?" she asked.  
"He's clearly into you." Ron pointed out.  
"Into what?"  
"He likes you."  
"What? No way, you're the only guy that likes me.'  
Ron laughed how oblivious she was. All through high school, he shooed away or threatened all the guys that he heard liked her. She was what made him happiest and to loose that would be to lose all that he lives for. Very melodramatic, Ron. He though to himself. But then again there was nothing wrong with being protective of the one you love. Look at mum and dad. They love each other, have since high school.  
Liney tapped him on the head with a pencil.  
"You who, what are you thinking about?"  
"You," he said/  
"That's sweet, but I'm not gone yet."  
Ron thought to himself, you might be soon. 


	3. fights and confusion

"OHM GOSH! I made a move on my brother?" Amanda flung open the door and dove for the couch. She looked up. "Oh, hey guys."  
"What's this about your brother?" Caroline asked.  
"Well you know how I haven't seen him in ten years because he got sent off to the boarding school and only comes home for Christmas, at which time I usually spend at someone else's house to avoid my grandmother hating him and loving me?" She started off exasperated.  
Ron and Liney nodded.  
"Well, he's changed. And I didn't bother to catch his last name because I was too busy flirting, I mean many guys are named Justin right?  
"Well I bet he recognized me, after all the entire house is filled with pictures of me and grams loves the family slide shows. So anyway, this is what happened:  
"I visited Stin at that place she's got an internship to, how do people pass college in half a year, but any way I went to visit her and ask her to come to our weekly Friday night dinners. He was there, outside, waiting for her. I sat down; heaven knows we cannot enter those biohazard places. And I asked him all these questions, to try to figure out where their relationship was. Then, I do not know what it was but I just leaned in and puckered up.  
"He leaned back and asked me something that was completely off topic, but he asked if I went to Bryn Mawr. Of course I did, we all did, in the same grade. He shuttered, I could not figure out why. Then I thought of something. What is your last name, I asked. He answered. I freaked and I am now telling you the whole story, which will cause great embarrassment and awkward moments for the rest of my life, while you will gain nothing but a longer life due to the obscene amount of laughter. "She breathed. Liney and Ron looked at each other then burst into fits of laughter. It took several patient moments on Man's part before they stopped.  
Still giggling, Liney began the mandatory comforting while Ron concealed his laugh with horrendous fits of coughing. Man was ready to cry and laugh with everyone else. She could not decide which so she did both at the same time.  
"Knock-knock," I peered into Liney's dorm hoping to ask her something about our science project. "Okay, I must be missing something. . ."  
"No, we just found that Man's mind is sicker than yours." Caroline giggled.  
"How is that possible?" Man explained with commentary from both Caroline and Ron.  
A few days later, there was a knock on Liney's door sometime around lunch. She was just getting ready for her next class when she opened the door to find the man she had dreams about the past few days. Why should she dream about him? She had Ron. Ron loved her, and as did she.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"To walk a fair lady, as your self to class," Jack smiled.  
"That is sweet, Jack, but I can find the way myself."  
"Well since I made the trouble, might you amuse me this once?"  
Oh, how Liney wished to amuse him, in so many ways. Nevertheless, she nodded and they walked off to class together.  
Classes were over for the week and Liney could not wait to take a nice warm bath and go clubbing with her friends. Jack ran after as she packed up her bags and walked off to meet Ron. She basked in the late warmth's of the sun. She smiled through the glares and waved to Ron. He was standing at the bottom of the hill, leaning gallantly against a pole. She ran up to him and hugged him; breathing in the sweet comfort of his grey sweater.  
"Evening," Jack strode up to the very pillar Ron was leaning on, and mimicked him.  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, in a tarnished way.  
"Nothing, but admiring the day, the lady, and everything that is beautiful, really. But, you know, I cannot really see what she sees in you. Perhaps it is because I am a man. But yes, there may be something there when ones had one too many pints of Rum."  
Ron's cheeks went flaming red and she grasped his fist to keep himself out of temptation.  
"But then really, there must be a mix of pity in there. I mean, really, there is nothing to love, just to pity." Ron yielded into temptation and soccer punched Jack. The blood sprayed across the grass and the sidewalk and a tad reached Caroline but see hopped out of the way.  
"Nice reflexes," he grinned.  
"Um, thanks."  
"Do you have a tissue or something, oh wait . . . wait. all better now." He smiled and the cleaned off the blood with his shirt. Turned back to Ron and saw that he was cradling his arm. "Nice throw that one, needs a more tolerance, but, you never know," There was a silence in which Jack cleaned himself off, readjusted his hat, tipped it at Ron (still nurturing his wrist) then began to walk away, but he stopped right beside Caroline. He swiveled around smiled at Ron and went right up to Liney and kissed her on her cheeks.  
She forced herself to pull away, but the pure bliss that his kiss gave her sent a shiver up her spine. Her head was completely empty and she could only whisper "thank you". She stood at a stand still until Jack walked away. Ron was still in dismay and neither talked for a few minutes.  
"I told you he was into you." Ran said regaining his wit. Caroline gave a fake smile. She needed to be reassured that she loved Ron. She ran up and hugged him. The burning sensation of tears formed in her eyes, but she refused to let them come. Her mind was too tortured to think of anything to say.  
When the two walked back to Liney's dorm Ron went on about how he wanted to hurt that little punk for what he did. Liney said nothing. Finally Ron stopped talking.  
"I love you." Ron whispered.  
"I'm sorry." Caroline said. A single tear trickled down her face, she should not cry. This was just some crazed wacko, who, for some reason, liked her; there was no reason to cry. "I've got to go." Caroline ran into her room. I sat on the big comfortable couch in Amanda's dorm. There was nothing on TV in my cable less room. Therefore, I decided to watch 'Queer Eye for the straight guy' in Man, Liney, Maeve, and Emmy's room.  
Just before they were going to reveal the "changed man", Liney stormed in and ran into her room. I could hear the sobs and was compelled to go in and comfort her, she was interrupting the show. Before I could reach the door, the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
'Let me talk to Liney." It was Ron, he sounded worried, hurt, confused.  
"Um, hold on." I knocked Liney's door. "Liney, it's Ron; he wants to talk to you on." Liney looks up from her pillow and her. You can see the blotchy complexion her tears had caused. She reached out for the phone and I placed it in her hands, afraid of what had happened and what she would tell him.  
"Sorry, Ron, but would you mind not calling for the rest of the day. no, you didn't do anything. I just have a, um, a cold. See you. Yea, um, me too." Caroline gave me back the phone.  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting on the end of the bed.  
"Oh, nothing," she turned on her side to avoid my glance.  
"You know, you can tell me. Come on, what are friends for?"  
"Oh, but it's terrible, I mean you'd hate me forever, everyone would, I'm a dreadful person."  
"I'll never hate you, now tell me."  
"Ugh, Les, Jack kissed me. and I liked it. I said 'thank you' . and I liked it.and I feel awful and guilty.and I'm torn.I have no idea what I'm going to do!" She sniffled again and leaned one my shoulder. We could hear the keys in the door and the door opened. "Promise not to tell anyone?"  
"Promise," long pause. "You said thank you?"  
Caroline growled and I smiled,  
I got up and went into the kitchen. Maeve was home and as I got the ice cream out she asked:  
"Where's Liney?"  
"In her room."  
Maeve went into Liney's room as I trailed behind her with the ice cream.  
"Liney, are you mad at me?" Maeve went up to Liney and hugged her.  
"No, Maeve, why would I be?" Liney smiled and sniffled again.  
"Oh, what's wrong? Are you mad at me? Why are you crying?" Maeve asked her.  
"She's fine. She's just had a bad day." I handed Liney some ice cream and ate some myself.  
"Oh I feel so left out. Please tell me what's wrong." Liney sighed. "I'm fine; just I had a bad day.really, Maeve." She should tell them, all of them, they would understand. She burst into tears. No one could understand how torn she was. That kiss was like no other she could remember. It was like something out of a fairy tale. She closed her eyes to remember the kiss. But she stopped, that was not right.  
She told us, me again. And Maeve tapped her on her head.  
On the way home Man rented chick flicks and we all pigged out on Ice cream. It is funny to see five of us stuffed on one bed fighting over the best space in order to watch "An Affair to Remember". A little after midnight, when everyone else was asleep, or so I thought, I felt the thin sad trickle of tears fall on my pajamas. I turned around and saw that Liney was lying on my back and slowly crying, the movie touching her heart. That made me feel like crying and soon we both sobbing, well she was laughing and sobbing at the same time because I was crying. 


	4. Anwsers?

Finally, we went to sleep. When I woke in the morning, my checks were crusted from where we had cried. The doorbell rung again and I drooped over. It was Ron.  
"Is Liney here?" He asked, he held a tray with waffles, syrup, milk, and a single rose in a white vase.  
"Um, yea, come in." he walked in and sat on the couch. I dragged my feet into the room and poked Liney. She woke up and I poked her and pushed her outside to talk to Ron. I was so tired that I fell on the bed and went back to sleep. What seem liked a few minutes later, but really, an hour later, Liney was shaking me awake.  
"Ugh, what do you want?" I asked in a tired voice.  
"I have something really fabulous to tell you."  
"Oh, let me go to sleep."  
"No, listen, it's wonderful."  
"Ugh, fine go on."  
"Well Ron made me breakfast and."  
Ron sat on the couch on comfortably. He could tell she had been crying, but she still looked beautiful in the morning, her hair went in a thousand places, which framed her face wonderfully, even though she was nervous she faked a smile and sat down next to him.  
"I made you waffles. I hope you like waffles. I wasn't really sure." He started.  
"That sweet Ron, so why'd you come?"  
"I felt bad. I do not know why, but you looked upset yesterday. I think I know why, but I'm not sure."  
"Oh, no, I wasn't upset, just.tired."  
"Liney, don't lie, I think it was because you like Jack, don't understand why. but that's beside the point. I just want to say that I'm sorry and that . that.I'll love you, forever no matter what you do." He stopped talking and she looked into his green eyes and kissed him, fervently. They did this for about fifty-five minutes, until she decided to wake up me.  
Liney finished telling me the story and I nodded and climbed back on the bed and fell right back asleep.  
All last night I thought about what happened. How I felt when his lips touched mine. The wonderful feeling it gave her. Then she thought about the happy feeling just the thought of Ron gave her the chills and put light into her eyes. Yes, she loved Ron.  
"Open up!" Caroline banged on the pale wood door. She did not care what time it was, it was ten in the morning. Jack's head peered out the door and he tilted his head to look at her.  
"Do you have any clue what time it is?' He asked, drowsily.  
"I need to tell you something." Caroline ignored him.  
"Well, why don't you come in," he extended his arm.  
"No, just.just, listen. I think we should be friends, nothing more. Understand?"  
"Aye"  
"Aye?"  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"You know, m'dear, one can only say aye so many times before they start sounding like a pirate."  
Caroline smiled, "I hope 'aye' means yes.see you next class."  
Everything went well, for a while, Ron and Caroline where the happiest couple on campus. Whenever a boyfriend would do something stupid, the girlfriend would ask why more guys cannot be like Ron. He is a catch. We have all admitted that. Pierce and Amanda broke up two times and made up, ten. Keep in mind making up is much, much, much more than holding hands again. It evolves a lovely, scrumptious dinner. So it is understandable why they would want to make up, on the third Saturday of the month. They never got back together on Tuesday.  
Halloween came and went; we all dressed up as Professor Chester. I won the best impression contest of the Halloween pageant.  
You can tell when thanksgivings near. The leaves are browner. Turkeys seem to grow louder and for some reason all that cranberry jelly is sold out, although that stuff is horrible. We were all sitting around at Thursday, all of our classes were finished for Thanksgiving break, and we were waiting for Liney to get home. The only one with a drop of enthusiasm was Colleen. Who was busily preparing thanksgiving dinner for tomorrow.  
"Can someone please pass me the Turkey baser?" She screamed looking frantically around for the gravy.  
"Ugh, here." I stretched out to hand the baser and fell right back down on the couch and turned the page in YM. I looked up at the TV and it was yet another thanksgiving commercial, pilgrim Barbie. I grabbed the clicker and turned the TV off.  
"Hey, I was watching that," said Man.  
"What exactly where you watching?"  
"Um."  
"It had something to do with thanksgiving," Maeve helped.  
"That was the Barbie commercial. Who would buy there child a pilgrim Barbie? She's going to end up dying from the cold and be buried in an unmarked grave anyway."  
"What!" Emily chocked on a marshmallow she had stolen.  
"Well, that's what happened to most of them." I pointed out turning the page of my magazine again.  
Emily still looked disturbed but I did not mind. I jumped off the couch and skirted through the movies.  
"Oh! Spartacus!" I grabbed the movie and popped it into the DVD player.  
"Oh, no, Les. How'd get that there?" Maeve asked, never actually seen the movie herself, but still disturbed by how often I referred to it.  
"Um. I rented it from the library." I said meekly.  
"Which library?" Maeve asked suspiciously.  
"Bryn Mawr middle school library." I admitted.  
I shrugged and pressed play and let the scary sound track and the even scarier Kurt Russell plastic surgery accident intrigue me.  
Finally, the idiot Professor shut up and we were set free for thanksgiving break. I love thanksgiving. Mostly the turkey, actually, but oh well.  
"So, have any plans for thanksgiving?" Jack came up and asked me. He was so tall that if I tilted my head downwards just the slightest.No! Stop that now!  
"Um, well, actually, my friend Colleen and Leslie, you know them, the really freaky hyper ones, and well of course you do, anyway, they're having a party. Tomorrow. So if you want to come, you could."  
"Hmm. turkeys, mashed potatoes and corn. Who could resist? Sure, I would love to. Are you sure that you're boyfriend, whatever his name is, will be okay with this?" Jack asked.  
"Yea, he knows were just friends."  
"Yea, just friends." Jack said quietly, disappointed.  
"So see you at my dorm at ten."  
"See you." Jack chirped and watch Caroline walk off in the setting sun.  
Caroline pulled out her key then heard the fake sound affects of clashing swords. She decided just to bang on the door. Why was Leslie watching Spartacus, again?  
"Hey Liney." I opened the door then let her. I returned to my seat and turned Spartacus down a little, I knew how tired Liney got from seeing it with me for the tenth time or so.  
"Leen, is there enough turkey for one more person?" Liney asked as she set her books in her room.  
"Um, sure, if I could get some help here," she yelled this last part, "then when she flicked some slat on to the Turkey she asked "why?"  
"Oh, nothing, just I invited one of my, um, friends."  
"What's her name?"  
"Uh.Jack." I stopped paying attention to Kurt Douglass in a mini skirt and turned around. Jack, didn't Jack make her cry?  
"Jack? That is an odd name for a girl, or maybe her names Jackie, and for some strange reason she likes to be called Jack. So is Jack allergic to anything?"  
"Is this the Jack?" I asked.  
"Um, yes."  
"The Jack?" Colleen looked at us both confused.  
"Not a smart move. Last time Ron and Jack were within five feet of each other one ended up on the ground with a bloody nose. Are you sure about this?"  
"Oh yea, I explained to both of them that Jack and I are JUST FRIENDS!"  
"Please, guys take that to mean that there's still a chance."  
"But don't you have guy friends? Aren't you worried that they want to be your girlfriend or something?"  
"Well, most of them either have their own boyfriends or are too afraid to ask a rock out."  
"A rock?"  
"They practice."  
"Oh hush people, Spati's escaping!" Maeve screeched, biting her nails in anticipation due to the movie.  
The next morning I woke to the aroma of a roasting turkey. I got out of my futon and turned off the TV that I had left on over night. I checked my watch, it was nine, and I yawned and pulled out some milk from the fridge. Gulping down a glass of milk; I went to the bathroom and started the shower. After a half an hour shower, I put on plaid pajama pants and a pink hoodie and shuffled over the dorm next to me. Once I knocked on the door and was let in by Colleen, she had woken up at five to make the finishing touches on the food. She now had everything set up and was watching the Thanksgiving Day parade with Man, Emily and Maeve. Liney was in the shower 


End file.
